Harry, Meet Harry
by October'sEnd
Summary: 16-year-old Harry gets pulled from his current time at Hogwarts to his 5-year-old self in the cupboard under the stairs. Thus begins a curious relationship where Harry travels time whenever little Harry needs his help. Harry begins to change his own life.
1. Hi, Harry

**Harry, Meet Harry**

Summary: 16-year-old Harry gets pulled from his current time at Hogwarts to his 5-year-old self in the cupboard under the stairs. Thus begins a curious relationship where Harry travels time whenever little Harry needs his help.

**Chapter One**  
Harry cried out in surprise as he was ripped away from his four-poster bed in the Gryffindor Tower and into a small cupboard under the stairs. He slammed his head against the slanted ceiling andfelt his limbs tangle together in the cramped quarters.

"Bloody hell," he cursed, and rubbed his head. "What am I doing here?" Harry grumbled, and swiped his hands at the cobwebs that ghosted over his eyes. It was dark, but judging from the light that seeped in from the bottom of the door, it was still light out.

"Hello," Harry heard suddenly.

Harry whipped his head up and stared into a pair of solemn green eyes that blinked at him owlishly from the dark corner of the cupboard.

"_Harry?_"

The small boy nodded and continued to stare at Harry.

"Are you the angel?" he whispered.

Harry then noticed that his small self was cradling a badly damaged arm to his chest. Harry flinched at the sight, feeling his own arm throb at the memory. He remembered that day. It was the day he accidentally broke a dish while he was first learning how to clean up after dinner. Uncle Vernon threw a fit and dragged him by his hair into the garage where he repeatedly beat him with a large wrench. Harry tried to protect himself by shielding his body with his arm, but the hard metal only broke his frail arm.

"Harry," he said slowly. "Do you know why I'm here?"

Little Harry nervously bit the corner of his lip and nodded. How strange. The little green-eyed, black-haired boy looked like an exotic little creature. Harry never noticed that before. Had he always looked so strange, delicate, and tiny?

"I prayed that someone would come and help," he said, and offered his arm out to 'Big Harry'.

"Can you?"

Harry felt a rush of emotions overcome him. How many days had he spent in the cupboard under the stairs, praying to God for someone to find him or take him away? How many days had he spent blinking back tears in the absolute darkness as he nursed fractured bones and bruises? Too many to count, that was for sure.

Harry reached for his wand that was hidden behind the waistband of his pajamas (constant vigilance!) before remembering that he used to be a freak about anything supernatural or unexplained. Harry put his hand out and stared intently at the little Harry.

"My name's Harry. I can help you."

Little Harry broke out into a shy grin.

"My name's Harry too!" he said excitedly, and they clasped hands.

Harry grinned as well.

"It's good to meet you, Harry."

Harry hesitated before speaking again.

"I can help you, but you have to trust me, okay?"

Small Harry nodded a fraction of an inch before scooting back a little further.

"What are you going to do?" He asked in a frightened voice.

Harry reached into his waistband and took out his wand. As soon as Little Harry caught glimpse of it, he threw his head down onto the dirty mattress and whimpered.

"Don't hurt me!" he cried out desperately.

Harry dropped his wand onto the mattress as if he were holding a hot coal, and tried to soothe the other Harry.

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you, please, I just want to help you." he said in a hushed voice, making slow circles with his hand on the back of Little Harry's back. Eventually, Little Harry stopped trembling and calmed down enough to look at him again.

"I'm sorry," he murmured. "I got scared when I saw the stick,"

Harry nodded.

"I understand. But this stick will help me heal your arm."

Small Harry's eyebrows crinkled together in confusion.

"How?"

"Well," Harry began slowly. "I have a special talent, and this stick here is my special... tool."

"Like a screw driver?" Small Harry asked innocently.

"Yeah, like a screw driver..." Harry said with a shrug.

"Okay," the smaller Harry said, with an accepting smile. "I use tools too! To help Aunt Petunia."

Harry sighed. Was he always that trusting? Maybe he was too young to be jaded yet.

"Harry? How old are you?"

"I'm five and a half," he said proudly.

Hm, so he was still very young.

"Okay, well, let me see your arm now," Harry said.

Little Harry hesitated before uncurling his arm away from his chest. Harry gingerly touched the surface of the skin with a wince. It was badly bruised and he was sure the wrist was broken.

Harry thanked Hermione for making him learn healing spells. She insisted that he learn because he was prone to "getting into accidents", especially when it involved Slytherins, Quidditch, or Voldemort.

"Okay, hold still. I'm not a Doctor, so it won't be perfect and it won't be fully healed, but it'll take away some pain."

The smaller Harry nodded and shut his eyes tightly.

"_Episkey_," Harry whispered softly, aiming his wand at the arm.

Instantly bruises began to fade away into a pale yellow and green, and the wrist seemed to have mended itself.

When Harry looked up, Harry saw the amazement in Little Harry's eyes as he inspected his arm.

"You really _are _an angel!" he said in awe, and launched himself at Harry.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you," he said over and over again, smothering Harry with a tight hug.

Harry ducked his head so the smaller Harry wouldn't see the tear glimmer in the corner of his eye. He was so thankful to have a friend, so thankful to have someone who wanted to help him.

"You're welcome," Harry whispered. "But first, how does your arm feel?"

"My wrist feels better, but it still aches."

"That's expected, but it should be completely healed in a few weeks."

"Okay, Harry."

"How do you feel everywhere else?" Harry asked with concern.

Little Harry looked down and tugged a ratty blanket over his legs.

"I-I'm good," he stuttered.

Harry put a hand under his chin and lifted, forcing the green orbs to meet his own.

"Are you hungry?" Harry asked, knowing that HUNGER was always a predominant feeling in his childhood life.

"I had half an apple yesterday night."

"Damn Aunt Petunia, can't you feed the kid something once in a while?" Harry mumbled under his breath.

"What?" the smaller Harry asked.

Harry shook his head.

"It's nothing. Listen, is anyone home?"

Small Harry cocked his head to the side, as if thinking.

"Mm, I'm not sure. I haven't been out for the whole day."

"Alright, let me go find some food - "

Harry yelped as he was slammed into the hard stone floor of the Sixth Year Boy's Dormitory.

"HARRY!" Hermione yelled, and threw her arms around him.

"Where have you been? We've been looking all over for you!" she ranted into his hair, still tightly squeezing him.

"Mwthiowe."

"What?" Hermione said, pulling away.

"Sorry, your hair. Okay, so you won't believe what happened to me just now."

Hermione and Ron stared at him with wide eyes.

"Mate, you've been missing all morning. You're lucky it's a Saturday, or else the Professors would have sent the Aurors on you." Ron said.

Harry gave them a wide grin.

"Something incredible happened though."

Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Yes, something incredible must have. You just disappeared and reappeared right on Hogwarts grounds! Apparation and portkeys aren't supposed to work!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Well, I don't think I apparated. Technically." Harry said hesitantly.

Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Care to explain?"

"I sort of... traveled back into time." Harry said sheepishly.

Hermione pressed the back of her hand on Harry's forehead.

"Are you sure you're feeling okay?"

Harry batted her hand away and scooted onto the bed.

"No really. I met myself. When I was five." Harry said seriously.

"Bloody hell," Ron exclaimed.

"Yeah. That's what I said," Harry said with a laugh.

"... so let me get this straight. You were in your dorm one minute, and on Privet Drive the next?!" Hermione screeched, obviously frazzled by the news.

"Mmhm," Harry hummed nonchalantly, picking at the thread of his pajamas.

"The cupboard, more specifically."

"Harry," Hermione sighed. "You have to give me more information to go on. You were in the cupboard, you saw your _five-year-old self?_"

"Yeah, and I healed him. His arm was badly injured - "

"You what?!" Hermione screamed.

"I _healed_ him - "

"No, I got that, but... that's..."

"Impossible?" Ron finished.

"Yes!" she said, throwing her hands up in frustration.

"Guys, listen, I don't think it's that impossible."

"How did you get there in the first place? How did you come back? What if you had gotten stuck there?!"

"I'm... not sure," Harry finished dully.

"This goes against the law of time, Harry." Hermione said firmly.

"You used to do it all the time during Third Year," Harry pointed out.

"Yes, but that's _different_, I was using a _magical artifact _issued to me with permission from the _Ministry_. From what you're telling me, you just got dumped into the past!"

"I know it sound strange," Harry started. "But I actually believe my five-year-old self might have had something to do with it."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"I asked him if he knew how I got there, and he said that he 'prayed' for someone to help him. You should have seen him, me, whatever. His arm was really hurt. I think he needed me."

"Unbelievable," Hermione murmured under her breath. "For you to be strong enough to actually pull someone from the original timeline... that's unheard of. I don't think it's ever been done."

"Well," Harry said, scratching his head. "I always seem to do things that have never been done before."

"Harry! What if it messes up the timeline? I don't think it's natural for you to meet yourself! What if you come back one day to our time, and something is horribly different?"

"Now that you mention it..." Harry started.

"I vaguely remember meeting someone in the cupboard when I was about five. He just popped in one day and helped me. That's.... weird. I never had that memory before."

Harry suddenly looked down at his wrist.

"And you see this?!" Harry exclaimed, pointing at his right wrist. "I used to have this small crescent shaped scar _right here_, but now it's not there anymore! I got that scar because my arm didn't heal properly!"

Hermione gave him a frightened look.

"Harry," She said uneasily. "You're changing yourself. You're changing your timeline. You're changing your life.

"I know," Harry said softly.

"You think it'll happen again?" Ron asked.

Harry shook his head and dove under the covers.

"I'm not sure," he said.

"What if you don't come back next time?" Hermione asked in a frightened voice.

"I'm sure I will." Harry reassured.

"Promise?" Ron and Hermione said at the same time. They glanced at eachother.

"Yeah. I promise." Harry said with a small smile.

---

Thanks for reading! This is a longer, revised version of the first Harry, Meet Harry. I realized that I would like to take this story more seriously, so I tried to make it longer and more 'novella' like.


	2. Happy Birthday

**Harry, Meet Harry**

**Summary: **16-year-old Harry gets pulled from his current time at Hogwarts to his 5-year-old self in the cupboard under the stairs. Thus begins a curious relationship where Harry travels time whenever little Harry needs his help.

**Chapter Two**  
Harry remembered just in time to grab his bag off the floor of the boy's bathroom before disappearing out of Hogwarts. He stumbled over a patchy field of grass and fell onto his knees.

"Harry!" Little Harry said with delight. "You came!"

Harry immediately felt anxious, as the last time he had met his younger self, he was injured.

"Are you okay? Did something happen? What's the date?" Harry rapidly fired, his hands patting his younger self down for injuries.

Little Harry frowned and pulled away from his grasp.

"I'm okay," he said.

"Then why am I here?" Harry asked, looking around at the park in Surrey he seemed to have landed in.

Little Harry bit his lip and toed the ground.

"I-it's my birthday," he said hesitantly.

Harry raised an eyebrow. In his timeline, it was definitely not his birthday. It wasn't anywhere near the month of July. In fact, it was November back in his time.

Harry stood up calmly, brushed the dirt off his pants, and sat on the swing next to little Harry.

"Well then, I think someone deserves a birthday song," Harry said in a grandiose voice.

Little Harry giggled.

"Not here," he said in a loud whisper. "Follow me!"

He took Harry's hand and tugged him towards the end of the park. Harry had a feeling he knew where Little Harry was taking him. When he was a little kid, the park wasn't a safe place with Dudley and his gang prowling around. Even at the age of five, Dudley was a little terror. So Harry knew of places to hide - places to go where Dudley would never find him.

It was a small abandoned shack, more like a tree-house on the ground, across the fence and by the woodlands. The floorboards were rotting, and the ceiling was barely high enough for a fully grown man to stand, but it was small and private. It was his own. The fence had a small tear on the bottom, so Harry was small enough to crawl under and hide in the shack. He enjoyed going there, until he was too big to crawl under the fence anymore.

When they got to the fence, Harry looked at the small rip dubiously.

"Mm, Harry, I don't think I fit through there," Harry said.

Little Harry looked at the hole forlornly.

"I wanted to show you my secret hiding place," he said sadly. "It's really special,"

Harry felt his heart clench at the sight of his teary self. He put his arm around little Harry's shoulders and squeezed lightly.

"You know what, let's do it. Close your eyes," Harry ordered.

Little Harry put his hands over his eyes and looked down.

"No peeking!" Harry said, when he saw Little Harry looking through the crack of his fingers, and took his wand out from his robes.

"_Diffindo,_" Harry whispered, and waved his wand at the rip in the fence. Instantly, the rip grew big enough for Harry to crawl through. Harry pocketed his wand and dropped to his hands and knees, and began to crawl along the ground.

Once Harry crossed the fence, Harry used '_reparo_' to mend the rip and then recast '_diffindo_' to make a smaller hole for little Harry.

"Okay, open your eyes!"

Little Harry opened his eyes and cried out in surprise when he saw that Harry had crossed the fence. He ran to the fence and clung onto it with his little hands, his face pressed against the diamond holes.

"You did it!" he exclaimed.

Harry threw him a grin and waved his hand at him.

"Come through! Hurry!"

Little Harry wormed his way through the hole and ran to meet Harry. He took his hand and pulled him towards the small entrance of the decrepit tree-house.

"Welcome, to Harry's House!" he said happily. "See, you're allowed in, because your name is Harry too! It can be our hiding spot."

Harry nodded.

"Okay. Now how about that birthday song?"

Little Harry sat on the floorboards and put his hands on his lap.

"I'm ready," he said, with a serious expression on his face.

Harry wasn't sure how close he should get to his past self, but he felt the need to comfort him the way no other person did in his short life. He sat next to little Harry and pulled him to his lap.

"You've never had a birthday song." Harry stated. He knew this for a fact. His Aunt and Uncle never acknowledged his birthday unless they wanted to humiliate him with a square of bathroom tissue as a 'birthday gift'.

Little Harry leaned his head on Harry's shoulder and shrugged.

"Well, here I go... don't laugh at me." Harry said lightly, and drew in a big breath of air.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Harryyyy.... Happy birthday to you!"

Little Harry had his eyes tightly shut, as if savoring every moment of this new experience, and clung onto Harry's robes. Harry took the opportunity to quietly dig around his bag for something to give to Little Harry. All he had was a bunch of textbooks, parchment, quills, magical candy, and ink wells. Nothing too interesting for a kid, except for the candy, but that was too dangerous. Finally, he decided on a feather that Hedwig had shed. It was pure white, it shone in the light, and Harry had to admit it was an admirable feather. It would make a wonderful quill if it was cut just right.

But was it risky to give Little Harry something that he would one day own anyway? How did things like that work? He would have to ask Hermione.

Harry lightly tickled the edge of Little Harry's nose with the feather until he opened his eyes. His brilliant green eyes shone as he caught a glimpse of the pretty white feather.

"Happy birthday, Harry," Harry whispered into his ear, and presented his young self with the feather.

Little Harry froze, as if he was a stranger to these kind of situations (as he probably was), and just fixed his gaze on Harry's hand.

"It's from my pet bird. He's really nice, and I thought this feather would make a great birthday present to you."

Little Harry hesitantly reached for the feather.

"A-are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." Harry said firmly.

Little Harry finally closed his small fingers around the feather, and began to softly stroke the sides of the feather.

"Thank you," he whispered.

Harry just smiled. It was a very simple gift, a gift that wouldn't impress anyone else but Little Harry, who had probably never received anything so magnificent in his life.

"You're welcome," he responded.

"I'm gonna keep this forever," Little Harry said loudly.

Harry didn't doubt it.

"Hey, so I'm sorry I left last time without food. And I'm afraid I don't have any food right now either. I'll be prepared next time, I promise." Harry said, feeling sorry that he would once again depart with a HUNGRY Little Harry.

"It's okay," he insisted. "The feather was enough,"

"Mm, still. What about injuries? Are you hurt anywhere? Any bruises? Broken bones?" Harry asked in a straightforward matter. Best to ask before he was whisked away again.

Little Harry suddenly looked frightened and scrambled backwards.

"N-no, don't heal me again," he stuttered.

Harry frowned.

"Why? What's wrong?" Harry asked, and inched towards Little Harry.

"No," he moaned. "Uncle Vernon told me I was a bad boy, a _freak_, for being fixed up. I tried to tell him about you - my angel - but he didn't believe me and... and..."

Little Harry hiccuped.

Harry knew what Harry would say next. He reached out to comfort him, hoping that he would be able to set Little Harry's mind to rest, but he vanished before he could.

* * *

Harry slammed a pile of dusty books right in front of Hermione and stood over her.

"I need to be prepared," Harry said loudly.

Hermione calmly set her quill down and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"I need to be prepared for any event that could ever occur. I need to carry potions and food, I need to learn more healing spells, I need to learn _glamour _spells - for Merlin's sake Hermione, every time I drop by I leave him hanging because I'm not _prepared._"

Hermione beckoned him over to a chair.

"Okay, Harry, relax. We'll figure out a way for you to have those things on your body at all times, because judging by today's disappearing act, these events are random and completely unexpected."

Harry slumped into the chair, exhausted.

"Yeah. I bet I missed all my afternoon classes," Harry moaned.

Hermione nodded.

"Yes, you did. Ron said he saw you go into the bathroom, but after ten minutes, you still weren't out, so he went to look for you and found you _missing_. So we put two and two together and figured you probably went on another Harry adventure. We covered for you, of course. You're sick." Hermione added.

Harry let out a breath of air.

"Thanks, Hermione," he said sincerely. "You guys are the best,"

"Yes, except, we can't cover for you all the time. There was approximately two months between your first time travel, and today's time travel. So most likely, you'll be going on another sometime within the next two months."

Hermione bit her lip nervously.

"What if you disappear right in front of a crowd? Or in front of a Professor? How are you going to explain that?"

Harry shook his head.

"I haven't got a clue. But I did learn something new. The times don't match up. The time in Little Harry's world and my world aren't parallel. Like, today, it was Little Harry's birthday. That's in July. But in my time, it's still November."

Hermione looked thoughtful.

"So you can appear in any part of his timeline, regardless of the time in your world?" she asked.

Harry shrugged.

"I suppose. And though Little Harry may control when I come, I don't think he has any control over when I leave."

Hermione sighed in annoyance.

"This is just too inconsistent and random. There's no way we can predict when you leave, and what time you'll end up in the other Harry's time. If you had a warning, you could at least take cover and hide before you vanish."

Harry put his arms on the table and cradled his head in his hands.

"And I created a new memory for myself. My first gift was a white feather. I held onto it with my life. I bet if I went into my trunk right now, a dirty feather will be in there somewhere."

Hermione tutted her tongue and lightly slapped him on the shoulder.

"You really shouldn't be doing that. Something drastic is going to change one day, I just know it."

"I know," Harry moaned. "But how am I supposed to ignore his callings and watch him suffer?"

"You turned out okay without help the first time around," Hermione said.

Harry stared at her as if she had horns coming out of her head.

"You think I turned out okay?" he asked in disbelief.

Hermione scoffed.

"Yes, well, no one's perfect. But yes, I think you turned out fine."

Harry's eyes glazed over.

"I have problems, Hermione. I was abused and neglected. I don't call that fine."

Hermione's face softened.

"Of course, Harry. But - "

"I'm using this to my advantage, you know." Harry said softly. "If I had known half the things I do now, less people would be dead and Voldemort would be six feet under."

Hermione was glad Harry wasn't looking directly at her, or else he would have seen that her heart had plummeted and that a flash of fear had crossed her face.

---

**I'm glad people are enjoying the revised version better. Should I delete the old version, now that both stories have caught up to eachother? Thank you for reviewing! It really gets me pumped to write more.**


	3. Trunks and a Vial

**Harry, Meet Harry**16-year-old Harry gets pulled from his current time at Hogwarts to his 5-year-old self in the cupboard under the stairs. Thus begins a curious relationship where Harry travels time whenever little Harry needs his help.

Summary:

**Chapter Three  
**Harry landed in a perfect crouch, his fingertips on the ground to balance himself. This was his fourth trip now, and he was getting better at arriving to his "destinations". Harry's eyes quickly scanned his surroundings, efficiently breaking down any possible dangers or problems. After a quick assessment, Harry realized that it was his old primary school. It was clearly after-school, as the yard was completely void of any people, so what was he doing here? Where was Harry?

From the corner of his eye, Harry saw a small figure quickly dart into the fenced-in yard, running at full speed. Harry turned around and saw that it was himself - running away from a pack of other boys.

Harry Hunting.

He was stumbling over to the old brick building, exhausted and almost ready to give up. The boys, including Dudley, were closing in on him. Harry could remember this exact moment. It was when he "accidentally" apparated onto the school rooftop. In his moment of panic, as he did not want to get caught by Dudley, he had fervently wished to hide or disappear, and found himself on top of the school building.

Harry knew he had to stop himself before he did it. It would cause many problems. For one, he would get trapped with no way to get down, and the school administrators would come out, dismayed at his delinquent behavior. And two, they would contact the Dursleys, which was never a good thing. He had gotten into a lot of trouble that time.

Knowing he couldn't reveal his future self to Dudley, as it would change his current memories, Harry sprinted towards his younger self until he was running with him, side-by-side.

"Hi, Harry," his younger self panted, while running.

"Hi, Harry. Let's lose these guys," Harry said, and led him away from the primary school.

Harry jumped over fire-hydrants, sprinted over rails, and made a beeline towards home. It was easy for Harry, as he had mastered the art of running in a straight line as quickly and efficiently as possible, but his younger self was still too young to learn those tricks. He was quick, oh very quick, but he lacked the height to vault over street obstacles the way Harry could. So instead, he side-stepped hydrants, slid under railings instead of over, and stayed in step with Harry.

"And that," Harry gasped, with his hands on his knees. "Was a lesson in free-running. Awfully useful for when you're running away from Dudley and his gang."

His younger self was sprawled on the sidewalk, facing the open skies, his chest heaving up and down.

"That was hard," he admitted.

"I know. It was hard for me too. But it's better to learn it early. They'll be going through sidewalks and waiting for lights to change, while you sprint through neighbor's backyards and vault over fences. You'll lose them in minutes, and then you can always climb a tree and wait for them to get bored."

Little Harry gave him a wicked smile.

"Sounds fun," he concluded.

"Yes," Harry said.

He straightened his back and raised his hand to his neck. Around his neck was a sleek silver chain, a necklace, with a small glass vial with a cork as a stopper. The vial was very small, smaller than a pinky finger, and looked as if it contained small, colorful rocks. But closer inspection would reveal an array of different colored trunks that held books, potions, food, and money.

After Harry arrived home from celebrating Harry's sixth birthday in the past, he had despaired over not being prepared enough. So along with Hermione and Ron, they had brainstormed and researched for weeks to make the perfect aid-kit that he would never, ever lose. But their preparations had not been quick enough, for he went back in time to watch himself suffer under an intense fever. He watched helplessly, offering only his presence and a cold towel, as Harry burned all night with a raging, hot fever.

Harry stayed in the past for the whole night. It wasn't until little Harry's fever broke in the early dawn did Harry find himself being whisked away back to Hogwarts, where he landed right in the middle of the Quidditch Pitch during breakfast. He was lucky, and no one saw him, but he had to sprint to the Gryffindor Tower and prepare for another day at school, while running on zero hours of sleep.

It was that moment when he realized that his adventures into the past were missions to save himself. He disappeared when his mission was complete. He returned to the present time when his younger self was whole again.

Immediately after the fever incident, he pushed himself to finish his preparations. And from that project, the glass vial was born. First off, the chain and the vial were unbreakable. Inside the vial held many different colored trunks, and each trunk contained specific objects. If Harry uncorked the vial, he could spill out trunks onto his palm and pick the one he wanted. One touch by a Harry Potter (past or present) on the latch, and the trunk would stretch out to its original size. Touch the latch again, and it would re-shrink.

Inside the green trunk held all sorts of different potions. Potions to mend broken bones, potions to break fevers, potions to heal bruises, and many more. Harry knew it would be impossible to learn all the healing charms, as it would require him to have the skill of a Mediwitch, so instead, he made potions.

And boy, that was no easy task. He used the Chamber of Secrets as his official brewing center. Every night for a week straight, he took Ron and Hermione down to the chambers to brew multiple potions at once, until they had exactly what Harry was looking for. All the potions were sealed with preservation charms so they would never dilute or spoil.

Books were held in the blue trunk. He had fictional muggle books for little Harry to read as leisure, but he also had muggle study books as well. Harry was smart, but he never had the chance to study in school. If he outperformed Dudley, there would be hell to pay at home, so he never applied himself. And at home, there was no way he could sneak books into his cupboard. That's why Harry had books on math, the sciences, and english.

And for himself, he had advanced charm books such as _Beauty & Glamour: Complex Charms for the Intelligent Witch or Wizard_ so Harry could look up how to manipulate the Dursleys into seeing a bruised and broken Harry, when he was perfectly healed underneath the glamour.

In the gold trunk held both currencies. He had half muggle money (pounds) and half wizarding money. In the red trunk, which Harry considered the most important trunk, there was food. Hermione found a preservation charm in the _Housewife's Guide to Domestic Charms_ book, and they made good use of it. Harry had bottles of rich, creamy milk (something he had completely missed as a child, which was probably why he was so short), boxes of juice, fruit such as apples and oranges, and hot thermoses of soup.

Harry rolled the vial in his fingers and pondered how he should bring the subject of magic up. Obviously, he couldn't use any of these things without telling his younger self about the existence of Magic. But that could potentially be a disaster. In the Dursley household, the word "magic" was synonymous to the word "Satan" and therefore, never to be used or thought about. Harry was raised to believe that anything "freaky" was extremely abnormal and punishable.

Harry figured he should tackle the topic straight on.

"So, Harry," he said casually. "Do you know why I come to you when you need help?"

Little Harry remained sprawled on the ground, and spoke upwards to the heavens with his eyes closed.

"Mmhm. Because I asked God, remember?" he said.

"Yes, but to tell you the truth, there's another reason."

At this, Harry got up from the sidewalk and sat Indian-style, facing the older Harry curiously.

"Really?" he asked, completely bewildered in a way only six-year-olds could.

"Yes," Harry nodded. "It's because you... have magic."

There, that was blunt, Harry thought with satisfaction. But his younger self leaned back as if he was struck in the face, and gaped at him. Perhaps being blunt wasn't the best way...?

"I have magic too." Harry added quickly, before the other Harry could freak out. "That's how I healed your arm last time. I knew a spell, and the stick - the stick was my wand."

Harry didn't say anything, but he continued to stare at him with his mouth agape.

"Y-you're not allowed to say that word. I'm not allowed to say that word." he said urgently.

"Harry, it's okay. Uncle Vernon isn't here right now, is he?"

The other Harry shook his head, but he still looked frightened.

"Your magic pulls me towards you whenever you're hurt or upset."

"R-really?" he stammered, small seeds of belief beginning to plant themselves into his young, pliable brain.

"Yes." Harry said firmly. "That's how I come see you sometimes, that's how I healed your arm, and that's how I crossed the fence to Harry's House. Remember all that?"

Harry uncorked the vial and took out the RED TRUNK. He touched the latch, and it stretched out to its size. It sprang open, and revealed neat, organized compartments. Harry took out a bottle of milk, a long loaf of bread, some cheese, and an apple.

His younger self stared at the whole process with his eyes bugging out. Harry offered him the bottle of milk.

"Remember milk? Milk is good for you. Drink up," he said. Little Harry stared at it longingly, before snatching it out of Harry's hand and downing it without stopping once.

Harry felt the air around him tickle.

"Listen carefully. Finish the food before you go inside the house. Think about what I said. We'll talk more the next time we meet, and Harry, please - " he said urgently, then vanished with his trunk and vial.

**Thanks for reviewing! Wow how long has it been? o_O**


End file.
